


BtVS/Lost Boys Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s01e03 The Witch, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, Ethical Vampires, F/M, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, One Word Prompts, Passion, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Song: The Thunder Rolls, Spells & Enchantments, Vampire Buffy Summers (BtVS), Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanips of Buffy in the world of the characters from the Lost Boys film trilogy (and vice versa)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you guys are doing well. Anyway, here are some photomanips that feature crossovers between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Lost Boys film trilogy, which I made myself. Hope you like them! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics and photomanips that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Edgar and Alan Frog are warlocks, and when they hear of the Slayer Buffy Summers, they make their decision. Inspired by the song **All to Myself** by Kathy Fisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell here is My Will Be Done from the Season 4 episode **Something Blue** (although I changed it a little to fit the Frog brothers in here).

_Edgar and Alan had just finished lighting the candles that formed a circle around them. They then began the incantation. “Harken all ye elements. We summon thee now.” Edgar dropped something into the pot in front of him and Alan. “Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of our passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, our will be done. So mote it be.”_

_After a moment, they looked at each other, and nodded._

_“Help with all spells and magic?” Edgar asked._

_Alan nodded. “Maximum magic count.”_

_Edgar said, “We’re awesome spell casters.”_

_Alan added, “The coolest.”_

_Edgar replied, “The baddest.”_

_Edgar held out his fist, and Alan did the surfer/peace symbol with his hands while screaming out “Ahhh” with a ‘rock on’ hand sign. Finally, they hugged each other, smiling._

_“Perfect,” Edgar purred, and his brown eyes seemed to glow a little green, as did the dark brown eyes of Alan, which showed the magic flowing in them..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Vamp Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Buffy meets with Edgar Frog, who happens to be part warlock and part vampire..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes for the blinding spell from the Season 1 BtVS episode **Witch** are in here; I changed them a little so that Edgar uses it for a criminal.

Edgar Frog is half warlock and half vampire, although he has all the strengths of the vampire and none of their weaknesses (which means that he is able to go out in the sunlight, and he never has to sleep during the day). He only feeds on criminals whenever he gets the opportunity, which surprises Buffy at first. When Edgar shows her what he does with the criminals, Buffy realizes that Edgar is an ethical vampire, and that ethical vampires should not be on the List of Monsters That Should Be Killed (if there ever is such a thing). Of course, this also causes Buffy to remember how she had realized during her time in Sunnydale that not all humans out there in the world are innocent and deserve to be saved, or even **should** be (and that there are human criminals that commit crimes just because they like to do it), although she had to learn that lesson the hard way.

With that, Edgar gets Buffy to be a silent witness for the blinding spell (which Buffy remembers from back in Sunnydale) that he will cast before heading over to the cauldron with a green potion in it:

 **Edgar:** _(stirs the green potion in the cauldron a little)_ Give me the power. Give me the dark. _(He goes to get another doll from the rack)_ I call on you, the laughing gods. _(He pulls one of the dolls off of the rack)_ Let your blackness crawl beneath my skin. _(He wraps a black-and-yellow-striped tie around the doll’s head)_ Accept this sacrifice… the pedophile whom this tie belongs to. Feed on him. _(He drops the doll into the potion)_

The next day, Buffy is surprised to find out that the pedophile (who was the owner of the tie Edgar had used in order to cast the spell) has gone blind, while Edgar is delighted.

Eventually, Buffy shows signs of beginning to want to be the creature she had hunted for a long time, and Edgar sires her at her request. They then begin working together to take down the criminals, especially those that hurt innocent people. Buffy feels that she has never felt alive until she had died, and realizes the irony in those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Vamp Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy meets with Edgar and Alan Frog, who happen to look normal, but really aren’t...

Buffy is befriended by Edgar and Alan Frog, two vampires/daywalkers. Of course, Edgar and Alan only feed on criminals, although they do keep a few as servants for entertainment. Eventually, Buffy tells the Frog brothers she has decided to join them in their quest as a vampire heroine and help take down the criminals and human scum of the Earth. After she remarks that all it took for her to get over her fear of being a vampire was to have that very fear come true in nightmare form back in Sunnydale, Buffy then tells Edgar and Alan all about that very adventure (as she would call it). As a result, Alan and Edgar, believing they would not have it any other way, sire Buffy and teach her all about the ways of the ethical vampire..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated... :)


	4. Buffy, the Frogs and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy learns the meaning of passion from Edgar and Alan..

It is Edgar and Alan that teach Buffy the meaning behind the word “passion”, as well as show her how to be passionate in her battles as the Slayer when she goes on patrol to fight vampires every night (with the exception of Halloween), too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	5. Vamp and Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer vs the vampire... who happens to be quite different from the vampires she remembers dusting back in Sunnydale...

What happens when Buffy runs into none other than vampire Alan Frog one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	6. Buffy with Edgar Frog as Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the BtVS season 5 episode Buffy vs Dracula, but a little bit different..

Basically, Buffy encounters Edgar Frog, and he compels her to drink some of his blood (which does help her to understand him more), as he has already taken some (but not all) of her blood in order to learn about her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. His Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis..

Edgar casts a spell on Buffy in order to help her with her control issues she feels are plaguing her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Edgar are vampire heroes that hunt evil vampires.. :)

The nightlife of Sunnydale is in for quite a surprise when Buffy and Edgar, two vampire protagonists, come in and hunt as many demonic Hellmouth vampires as they can find in order to drain them of their blood, while keeping the innocent people as safe as they possibly can..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. A New Life... and Love

AU. When Buffy is betrayed by her friends in Sunnydale, she goes to San Cazador, where she meets Edgar Frog, and he gives her a new reason for living, as well as a new reason for love..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


	10. Vampire Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds Buffy by herself..

AU. David finds an abandoned Buffy, who has come to Santa Carla all by herself. After hearing her story, he informs her that she can join him in his quest for hunting criminals, vampire style. After thinking it over, Buffy makes up her mind and tells him she would love to, and he sires her (but only with her perfectly willing permission, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Buffy and Edgar

Buffy holds up the small bottle for holy water, and Edgar gives her a proud smile for remembering that. Holy water sure does come in handy, as Edgar knows. After all, he has long since heard Buffy’s story about how the Watcher’s Council tested her on her eighteenth birthday by taking away her Slayer powers so that she had to use her brain power in order to defeat Zachary Kralik, a vampire that was insane even before he was turned — and how had been successful in using the holy water to do so, too.

The Cruciamentum, Buffy remembers it being called. Edgar and Alan have also heard of it from her Watcher, Rupert Giles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


	12. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Edgar decide to take the advice of Buffy’s sister Slayer Faith Lehane one stormy day..

As the thunder rolls across the sky, lightning flashes and the rain falls down, Buffy and Edgar decide to take the advice of Buffy’s sister Slayer Faith Lehane..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. Buffy and Edgar: Wild Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar and Buffy — a vampire and his Childe..

AU. Edgar is a vampire and Buffy his Childe. Together, they are the epitome of the phrase “wild things”..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


	14. Master and Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ethical vampire Edgar Frog finds an abandoned Buffy and enslaves her. However, she finds that her new life is not as terrible as she thinks because, as Edgar explains it to her, for an ethical vampire, a good slave is hard to find.

Buffy has been abandoned by her friends. So, she leaves Sunnydale, and soon comes to San Cazador, where ethical vampire Edgar Frog finds her. Buffy is initially worried when he enslaves her, only to be assured when he explains that the lives of most slaves are not terrible, and that they get good things like food and shelter and are treated correctly, because a good slave is said to be unique, as well as hard to find..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. David finds a hurting Slayer in Santa Carla, and takes her in...

AU. When a hurting Buffy comes to Santa Carla, she is found on the beach one night by none other than David, who helps her to forget her issues in his own way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	16. Our Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having nowhere else to go, Buffy goes to Santa Carla, where she meets four familiar-looking guys... who happen to be vampires...

Basically, Buffy goes to Santa Carla, where she meets David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko… the four Lost Boys who happen to be vampires. However, Buffy soon learns that, although the Boys are vampires, they’re actually quite different from the Hellmouth kind back in Sunnydale. Plus, much to her surprise, David tells Buffy that he, Dwayne, Paul and Marko have long since heard about the Hellmouth vampires, referring to them as “evil, soulless beasts that live for the kill and nothing else”.

After Buffy tells them she has nowhere else to go, Paul and Marko tell her to try staying with them; after all, they explain, they have always wanted a little sister in the family. Of course, they also advise her to take her time in thinking about it instead of rushing into it right away (which Buffy is thankful for).

Finally, Buffy makes up her mind and tells the Boys she will stay with them, and David smiles while thinking _Welcome to your new life, little sister_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	17. Under His Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar hypnotizes Buffy..

AU. Edgar uses his hypnotic powers on Buffy. She desperately attempts to resist — but soon finds herself falling for the vampire hunter.

Of course, deep down, she wonders what could’ve happened if the Powers That Be had decided to break with tradition for once and call a male Slayer? Well, she believes that Edgar would be the perfect fit for that, as she can see him becoming as powerful as her, especially with the martial arts moves she sometimes uses in battle..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
